thesupermariomachinimafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Bloopers (eagc7 Machinima)
Super Smash Bros Bloopers is the First Machinima Made by eagc7 it was Released in July 5 2007 the Machinima is no Longer being Made Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Mario Death Mario Arrives to Hyrule and Ask Link where he is, But Link told Him that he Trapped Him! Which Causes Mario to Scream in Terror, then the 2 Began to Fight, During the Fight, Link Threw a Bomb at Mario and Falls of the Stage Episode 2: Luigi Revenge Luigi Was Walking in the Castle Until he Heard a Explosion, Luigi Then Notices that It Mario Who was Caught in the Explosion, and He Hears Mario Voice in His Head, the Voice Tells Him that Link was The Killer, Enraged Luigi Goes to Kill Him, Luigi Arrives to Hyrule, Link tells Him that He Kileld Mario Because Mario Thinks His Games Sucks, But Luigi tells him that Just because he Dosent like hsi Games is not a Reason for hate him, the 2 fight, Link Gets Defeated By Luigi, and Luigi Returns to the Castle, Luigi is Happy that he Finnaly Avenged his Brother that Goes Crazy in the Castle Yard, 14 Hours Later Mario Comes out of His Grave and Is Happy that he Is Alive but Finds a Letter from Luigi Which says Mario Sucks, Which Angers Mario and Sets out to Kill his Brother Episode 3: Friends or Foe While in the Castle, Mario Wonders Why Luigi Hates Him, Then he Decides to FIght Luigi in Super Smash Brothers 64, But Need Help so he goes to Talk to Yoshi, Mario Ask Yoshi is He would Help him to Kill Luigi in SSB, Yoshi Helps him, When they Arrive, Luigi is Happy to See his Brother Alive, Mario Ask Why Wario is With Them, Mario then Ask Luigi Why he Wrote the Letter, Luigi Dont Know what he is Talking About, Mario Shows it to him and Luigi tells him that he Never Wrote him anything Bad Since 1981, But Mario Dont Belivie Him, But Luigi tells Him that he NEVER WROTE anything Bad, Yoshi is Killed During the Fight, Wario then Reveals He Wrote the Letter, Mario Grabs a Hammer and Hits Wario but Hits Luigi with it too, Mario and Wario Continues their Fight, Wario is Killed during the Fight, Mario then Gets his Kart and Drives Quickly Back to the Castle for Save Luigi, Luigi Falls But Gets Flagpoled Mario Tells him that he needs to go to an Hospital but Luigi Says NoMario ask why, Luigi tells him That he is Dr Mario! Mario puts his Dr Mario Clothes and goes to ask Dr Toad Help, Luigi Is Saved Characters *Mario *Link *Luigi *Yoshi *Wario *Toad Mistakes Typos ALOT Editing Mistakes ALOT Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7YMH-3WoaI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH3eq8NdQKg&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F7osHlo7n4&feature=related Reception The Machinima Had a Mixed to Negative Reception Trivia *eagc7 First Machinima *The Series Have No Sounds Since eagc7 didnt knew how to add Sounds at that Moment *The Beginning of Episode 1 Shows eagc7 Picking the characters and Classic Mode *the Series was Recorded in hypercam While it was Being Played in Windows Movie Media *as of March 2011, Episode 1 was Watched by 3,963 Viewers, Episode 2 By 3,435 Viewers and Episode 3 by 2,388 Viewers thus the Series Had 9,786 Viewers in Total Category:Machinimas